Separated
by Soulwars1998
Summary: Two best friends. A horrible accident. Both of them are in different worlds. One will stay sane, while the other might dive into madness. This is Separated. A story about love, hate, sadness.. And a Gate to another world?
1. Chapter 1

Death. Death is the termination of all biological functions that sustain a living organism. Phenomena which commonly bring about death include biological aging (senescence), predation, malnutrition, disease, suicide, homicide, starvation, dehydration, and accidents or trauma resulting in terminal injury. Bodies of living organisms begin to decompose shortly after death. Death of humans has commonly been considered a sad or unpleasant occasion, due to the termination of bonds with or affection for the being that has died, or having fear of death, necrophobia, anxiety, sorrow, grief, emotional pain, depression, sympathy, compassion, solitude, or saudade.

Funny, isn't it? Such a long text about such a small thing. Death is a common thing in life. It does not care what sins you have committed, what religion you believe in. Death will come for all of us, whether you like it or not. And when it finds you, you best not pray for mercy, because there is no mercy to begin with. But in many occasions, death does not have to 'kill' someone naturally. Others do it for him.

War. War is a state of armed conflict between societies. It is generally characterized by extreme collective aggression, destruction, and usually high mortality. The set of techniques and actions used to conduct war is known as warfare. An absence of war is usually called "peace". Total war is warfare that is not restricted to purely legitimate military targets, and can result in massive civilian or other non-combatant casualties.

War is the most common thing known to mankind, something that has taken many lives. Whether it's for oil, religion, or any other stupid reason. People will always have a reason to start a war over.

Suicide. Suicide is the act of intentionally causing one's own death. Suicide is often carried out as a result of despair, the cause of which is frequently attributed to a mental disorder such as depression, bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, borderline personality disorder, alcoholism, or drug abuse, as well as stress factors such as financial difficulties, troubles with interpersonal relationships, and bullying.

Suicide. A 'the easy way out', right? For some people, suicide is the only way out. People might call it cowardly, while others call it understandable.

No matter how you go out. No matter what you did. Death will come for you. It always will.

* * *

Have you ever done something so incredibly stupid, you would scowl yourself the day after? No? Well, this will probably the case for seventeen year old Conner and his best friend Dave. Having spent all of their weekends doing homework and playing video games, Dave decided to do somewhat different. Their first idea was to run through the neighborhood with an air horn, but that one was 'thrown away' seconds later. Their second idea was to get wasted. But since they were still under-aged, so that one was out of the question. Then came their (well, actually it was Dave's idea) third idea. Sneak out of your house and meet up at an old, abandoned barn near the edge of the forest. Then go into the forest, and hope that you don't get lost.

Saying Conner was not to fond of the idea, was putting it mildly. I mean, who would go into a huge forest at night? An idiot, that's who! Well, too bad for Conner. Because Dave was quite the idiot that would pull something like this of.

Conner tried to talk him out of it, but Dave, being the stubborn teen, told him to "Go fuck himself". And Conner, being the caring one of the two, decided he'd not let his best friend wander of into a forest at night. So he joined his friend on this little 'adventure'.

Darkness. That was the only thing Conner could see. Dave had called him a few minutes before he was leaving. Telling him that he was already at Tue barn. Conner tried to talk him out of it; one last time. But alas, Dave stubbornness was too strong. So, Conner was now walking through the forest. Having nothing but his flashlight, a jar full of Skittles, a flashlight, his diary, and a sketchbook. All neatly placed in his Eastpack, backpack. And let's not forget about his trusty I-phone. Letting out a sigh of relief as he saw a dim light, only a few meters away from him. He called out to Dave and was relieved when he saw the black haired teen run towards.

 _'Damn, he's running really fast.'_ Conner thought as he slowly stopped walking. _'He's running **really** fast.'_

"Conner!" Dave exclaimed as he hugged his best friend. "I'm scared, bruh." Dave whispered as he let go of his friend. "I'm scared."

"You're scared, bruh?" Conner pouted as he looked up at the sky. "I get the meme." Conner said as he looked at his friend. "You know, you're pretty ugly."

"And you're a nerd!" Dave laughed as he put his arm around his friend's shoulders. "So, did your parents notice you sneaking out of house?" Dave asked, looking at Conner with a serious expression on his face.

"Nope." Conner replied as he removed Dave's arm from his shoulders. "They were fast asleep." He laughed.

"Parents are so dumb." Dave said as he turned around and put his hands on his hips. "Today is the day we are going to champion!" Dave shouted.

"Dude, keep your voice down!" Conner ordered, putting a hand over Dave's mouth. Only for Dave to lick his palm. "Dude, that's disgusting!" Conner said in disgust as he wiped the saliva from his palm, on Dave's black t-shirt.

Dave's expression turned into one of disgust a well. "That doesn't taste too good." Dave muttered as he looked at Conner. "Did you wash your hands before you left the bathroom?"

"Uhh.. I think not." Conner replied with a awkward smile.

"Now that's gross!" Dave retorted as he licked his t-shirt, trying to get the disgusting flavor of his tongue.

Conner patted his friend on his back. "There, there. Let it all out, buddy." He said comfortingly.

"Fuck you." Dave replied as he pushed him away. Dave shook his head and started walking away from Conner, and further into the forest. Conner quickly caught up with him and nudged him. "What?" Dave asked angrily.

"You mad bruh? Conner laughed, receiving an elbow in his side. He clutched his side in pain, but kept on laughing. "Hi, I'm Dave and I've got piss in my mouth!" Conner laughed.

"I'm Conner and I piss over my own hands!" Dave retorted, grabbing his flashlight from his pocketed and turning it on. "Alright, come and get us Slenderman." He said with much confidence.

A loud crack could be heard, echoing though the forest, and eventually reaching the ears of the two teens.

"The fuck?!" Dave screamed as he jumped into Conner's arms. Conner quickly caught his friend as they both looked around themselves. After a few seconds of fright, Conner casually dropped Dave on the ground. Dave quickly got up as rubbed his butt in pain. "Why'd you do that?" He asked, but it sounded more like a grunt of pain, than a question.

"That's simple." Connor replied as he patted Dave's head. "I like ladies, not men. I'm not gay, dude."

"Hey, that's racist!" Dave said as he poked Conner's shoulder. "Wait? Gay people aren't a race, well they are humans, but it's not racist right?" Dave asked himself.

Conner rubbed his temples and sighed. "Here we go again. Dave and his never ending questions."

"So if they aren't a race, then what should it be called? Gaycist? Nah, that's even worse."

Dave kept on pondering his ideas, while continuously walking through the forest. Conner could only watch in amusement as Dave tried to solve his own theory. This could go on for house. If Dave couldn't find the right answer for something, he would make up his own. That's probably why he failed biology so many times. But still, being around him when he made up all those theories was really amusing. And to be honest, Dave probably thought the same.

"Wait, I think I got it!" Dave said as he turned around to face Conner. "So gay people aren't a race. They're some sort of community, but only really big! So, if someone calls someone else gay, then the person should say: That's communist!" Dave said. He started praising himself for being so smart, only for realization to hit him like a freight train. "Wait, I just said something really dumb, didn't I?" He asked Conner. Conner grinned and nodded.

"Yep, you said something really dumb!" Conner chuckled, putting his hand on Dave's shoulder. "But it always seems to amuse me. So in my eyes, you said something.. Less dumb?" Conner said as he looked off into the far distance. Dark. Yep, he couldn't see anything.

"Well, at least it was 'less '." Dave shrugged as he heard another loud crack. "Fuck! Why are you doing this to me, forest?" He whined.

"Trees don't like you, dude." Conner replied

"Conner, you're an assignment." Dave said, pointing his finger in an accusing way at his friend.

"I'm a what?" Conner asked in confusion.

"You're assignment." Dave replied.

"What kind of insult is that?" Conner asked.

Dave shrugged as he picked up a branch that lay in front of him. "When I don't know what to say, I just say the first thing that comes up my mind." Dave replied, throwing the branch against a nearby tree. "That's what you get, tree! You don't scare me!"

Conner shook his head and grabbed Dave by his collar. "Come on, let's just walk back. There's nothing to do here, and we're already off track." Conner said as he looked up at the sky. "Beautiful." He whispered, seeing the night sky, painted with the stars that shined brightly through the darkness. It made him feel at peace.

"Yeah, but kind of racist." Dave added as he got out of Conner's grip. "All that black sky, and those white stars. Racist, right?" Dave asked.

Aaand peace is gone.

Conner stood there, his mouth open and one of his eyes twitching slightly. "How do you come up with these things?"

Dave shrugged. "It just pops up in my head. I can't help it. I say what I think." Dave replied.

"Alright, what are you thinking of now?" Ramses asked.

"Chickens."

"And now?"

"Boobs."

"Good one. And now?"

"Dicks."

"Really?"

"Nope." Dave replied

Suddenly, another crack could be heard. But this one was much louder than the previous ones. Dave screamed again as he clenched his fists in anger. "I swear to god, these trees are going to get it!" He said through gritted teeth.

"What are you going to do? Kick their tree asses?"Connor laughed.

"Nope." Dave replied, walking to do nearby tree and spitting at it. "I spit on you, peasant!"

Connor could not contain his laughter. These were the moments he treasured the most. Laughing his ass of, together with his best friend. Connor watched as Dave kept spitting at several trees. Eventually Dave got tired from all the spitting; or he was out of spit. Either way, Dave quickly walked to Connor and sighed.

"You know, I'm not even sure what we are supposed to do here." Dave said as he looked off into the far distance. "Let's just walk back, and go home. He sighed again."

Suddenly, another loud crack could be heard.

"Fuck me right in the ass!" Dave exclaimed, running behind Connor. "Take him; he has more fat on his body!" He said as he grabbed hold of Connor's chest. "Look, he's even got boobs! Men boobs to be precise."

"Hey!" Connor said, turning around and grabbing hold of Dave's chest. "Yours are way bigger than mine. And I'm not fat, I work out and am pretty muscular!" He said, squishing Dave's chest. "Yep, probably a C-cup."

"Fuck you." Dave said, slapping Connor's hands away. "And don't touch my body!"

"You know." Connor said, looking up at the trees. "Those cracks are getting louder and louder. I wonder what could be causing them."

Dave started to chuckle, his chuckling turned into a fit of laughter. Connor looked at his friend in confusion.

"What's wrong with you?" Connor asked.

"I was just thinking about something." Dave replied.

"What were you thinking of?" Connor asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"I'll tell you later." Dave replied, catching his breath. He regained his composure and put his hands on his hips. "Well, let's get going. I don't want to-."

Dave was interrupted by yet another crack. He clenched his fists again and looked at Connor. "I swear to god, whatever animal is causing those cracks. If I get my hands on it, then-."

"Dude look out!" Connor exclaimed as he tackled his friend to the ground. They both looked over to the spot they were just standing in. A large tree branch had fallen down. Had Connor not reacted so quickly, they'd probably be injured, badly.

"Dude, you're a freaking Jedi!" Dave exclaimed as he hugged his friend tightly. "But that tackle though."

"I know, I'm awesome." Connor replied.

"Sure, rub it in." Dave snorted. He looked up, hearing a familiar sound. Connor, having heard the sound too, looked up as well.

"You've got to be kidding." Connor sighed.

"For fucks sake." Dave added.

With no time to jump out of the way, an even bigger tree branch landed on top of them, crushing them underneath its weight. Feeling their bodies being crushed, Connor and Dave's closed. Their visions fading. So, this was the end? Being crushed by a tree. Well, that could have ended better.

"I... Like.. Turtles" Dave said in pain.

"Fuck.. You.. Dave." Conner replied, also in pain. Leave it up to Dave to lighten up the mood.

And so, from that day forward, the lives of two teens abruptly came to an end. They didn't finish school. They never went to prom. They never got laid. Never had the opportunity to do something great with their lives. So was their death a relief, perhaps. Well, life can be a strange thing. Let's see what life has in store for these two idiots.

* * *

 **A/N Welcome to Separated! The first two chapters will be an introduction. Please make sure to leave a review. Feedback is much appriciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

For what felt like an eternity, Connor and Dave felt a huge pressure on their bodies. Was it that huge tree branch? Yeah, it probably was. Slowly opening his eyes, Conner saw nothing but darkness. He tried to push himself up, but couldn't find the strength to do so. Finally letting his eyes adjust to the dark, he tried pushing himself up again. This time, it went a lot smoother. Heck, even the pressure on his body was gone. Standing up, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He bend his back slightly, receiving some uncomfortable cracks in the process.

"Ooh. Defiantly going to feel that in the morning." He said as he looked down at the ground, only for him to see.. Dark? Well, he could still see a bit, but not much.

"Wait a sec." Connor said as he started to search for Dave. "Dave! Dave, where are you?" He shouted. No response. Where the hell was he? Was this the afterlife? Or was it something like The Nexus, in Demon Souls? "Dave, stop playing and show yourself!" Conner demanded, a hint of anger in his voice.

Suddenly, Conner felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Dave; standing in front of him. "You called, sir?" Dave asked, imitating an English accent.

"You dick!" Connor said as he hugged his friend tightly.

"Fuck, my back!" The two friends exclaimed in union. Letting go of each other, they looked at each other in confusion. "You're supposed to be dead!" They said in union.

"No, you're supposed to be dead!" Dave said, pointing his index finger accusingly at Connor. "You got crushed by that tree branch! Which, might I add, was a very stupid way for your life to come to an end." Dave said as he looked around The Abyss. "Wow, it's dark in here. But I can still see you clearly. The fuck?"

"Hey stupid." Connor said, poking Dave's head. "If I'm dead, then what are you doing here?" He asked.

Dave coughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Moral support? You know, for your spirit t finally go to Hell- I mean Heaven."

"Moral support, my ass!" Connor said angrily. "I don't know what the hell happened, but this is not normal!"

Dave shrugged as he looked around the vast space of darkness they were in. "Maybe this is like The Nexus, from Demon Souls."

"That's what I was thinking, too!" Conner said, looking around the dark area as well. "But, I never expected the afterlife to be this.. Boring."

"Yeah, it is pretty boring. And to be honest, this place kind of reminds me of The Abyss, from Dark Souls, as well." Dave added, getting on one knee and touching the dark they were both standing in. "Feels normal." He shrugged.

"Well this is just great!" Connor exclaimed, throwing his arms up. "We're stuck in The Abyss, and we're dead!"

"Hey, maybe we aren't dead." Dave said as he held his chin in thought. "Perhaps we died, but aren't dead. Maybe this is some sort of Limbo. This could also be a gateway to the afterlife. Maye we didn't pass, because we committed a sin."

"That is probably the most believable theory you've come up with." Connor said as he slung his backpack of his back. Opening it, he checked if everything was still present. And to his surprise, it was. Everything was still there.

"Looks like death didn't really care if you brought your backpack with you, huh?" Dave asked, holding out his hand. "Come on, I know you always carry a bag of Skittles with you. Give me some."

Conner sighed as he grabbed a few Skittles from the small jar he had brought with him. Handing Dave a few, he grabbed a few for himself and put the jar back in his backpack.

"Blegh, I hate the yellow ones." Dave muttered as he threw the yellow Skittles on the ground- or dark, to be precise.

"Dude, not cool!" Connor said as he bend over to pick up the Skittles, Dave had so rudely disrespected. Only for them to covered in darkness, and disappear into the dark. Connor stood there, still bend over and his mouth agape. He slowly got up and looked at Dave.

"Hmm, now these Skittles I like." Dave said, happily munching on the red Skittles he had put in his mouth. Suddenly, the remaining Skittles were smacked out of Dave's hand. Dave could only watch as his precious Skittles fell to the darkness. "No!" Dave screamed as he looked at Connor with an angered expression. "You motherf- Gaah! W-What the hell man! Let go of my head."

"Shut up dude!" Connor hissed at him, pushing Dave's head down so he could clearly see the Skittles that were currently being devoured by the darkness. "Did you see that?" Connor asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yeah." Dave said as he smacked Connor's Skittles out of his hand. "Never disrespect the Skittles, bruh!"

"But you just did." Connor stated as he watched his Skittles being devoured, also. "What the hell is wrong with this place?"

"I don't know." Dave replied as he started poking the darkness underneath him. "I think Mr. Abyss is really hungry."

"Mr. Abyss?" Connor repeated, looking at Dave with a smug grin. "Well, Mr. Abyss should be careful. If he eats too much, he might get sick."

"Yeah, and fat!" Dave laughed, poking Connor's shoulder. "The Fatbyss!"

Connor shook his head. "That's the only thing you can come up with?" He asked.

"Well it was either that, or me, saying: The Abyss is fucking ugly and boring." Dave replied, smirking as he looked at Connor. "Hey, let's take a huge dump right here." He laughed.

Connor couldn't help but laugh as well. "Taking a shit in the afterlife, seems legit." He said as he grabbed Dave's flashlight and turned it on. "I wonder." He said as he pointed the flashlight up and put his hand in front of it. "Ahw, I thought I could make those shadow figures with my hand." He sighed as he threw the flashlight at Dave. Unfortunately for Dave, he wasn't good at catching things. So the flashlight fell towards the darkness.

"Oh hell no!" Dave said as he watched his flashlight being consumed by darkness. He quickly grabbed hold of the edge of his flashlight and started to pull as hard as he could. "He's putting up a fight." Dave grunted as he pulled.

"Put your weight into it!" Connor said, cheering him on.

"How about you help me?" Dave grunted as his head started to turn red. Suddenly, Dave felt a strange substance on his hands. Looking down at his hands, he saw that the darkness was starting to consume his hands! Letting go of his flashlight, Dave tried to pull his hands out of the darkness. "Help!" Dave screamed in terror.

Connor, having just noticed what was happening to his friend, quickly ran towards him and grabbed hold of his shoulders. "Alright! On three! One, two, three!" The two friends pulled as hard as they could, but to no avail. The darkness had already reached Dave's chest.

"Well, I'm done for!" Dave screamed.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Connor said as he started to kick the darkness that had latched itself around Dave. "Let go of my friend!" He demanded as he continued kicking, only for the darkness to latch around his leg. Connor fell to the ground and hit his head. He rubbed his head and grunted in pain; as he tried to get up. Only for him to realize he couldn't feel his legs anymore. "Holy shit!" Connor screamed as he watched the darkness consume both of his legs, making its way up to his chest. Connor took a quick glance at Dave. The darkness had already made its way up to his neck.

"Dave, I can't feel my legs!" Conner shouted.

"I can't feel my dick either!" Dave shouted.

Connor started laughing. "No, that is not funny!" He said sternly as gave his friend a sincere smile. "Thanks for always being there for me."

"Thanks for sucking my dick that one time." Dave smiled back.

"I never sucked your-."

"Later!" Dave cut him off as the darkness completely consumed him. Connor could only watch as his friend disappeared into the dark.

"So, this is it?" Conner asked out loud as he looked down at his body, only to see that the darkness had reached his chest, and was now making its way up to his neck. Connor sighed. What had he done to deserve this? What had Dave done to deserve this? Closing his eyes, Connor let out a sigh of relief as he felt the darkness finally consuming him completely. It wasn't painful or anything. It kind of felt like you were standing in a pool with your clothes on, and you were taking small steps into the pool. It was that kind of feeling. But suddenly, the feeling was gone. Conner felt.. At peace.

 _"I'm high as a motherfucker."_ Dave's voice echoed through his ears.

Aaand, peace is gone.

Connor prepared for the worst. He dared not to open his eyes. But suddenly, he felt something hard underneath his body. Slowly opening his eyes, only to close them seconds later. "Fuck, who turned on the light?" He asked as he opened his eyes again. Looking up, he found out that he was no longer in The Abyss. But rather, in a much better place. But still, lying flat on your back isn't really pleasant. But still, this place we so pretty. A place with light, a sun, and clouds. "Is this heaven?" He asked himself.

Suddenly, a familiar figure blocked his view of the sky and sun. "Nope, not heaven." Dave grinned as he held his hand out. Connor groaned as he grabbed hold of Dave's hand. Dave pulled his friend up and he looked around, trying to determine if this was going to be another hell-hole.

"Where are we?" Connor asked.

Dave shrugged. "Don't know, but looked what I found!" He said, waving a familiar flashlight in front of Conner's face. "And look!" Dave said, pointing at the ground in front of Connor. "Our Skittles." Dave said as he picked one up. "Five second rule."

"It's been more than five seconds." Connor said sarcastically, smacking the Skittle from Dave's hand. "And besides, I can get you more." He said, looking around again. Are those.. flowers? Connor looked past Dave, and off into the far distance. They appeared to be in an endless field filled with flowers. Why was there a field to begin with?

Plum Blossoms. A beautiful flower which originated in the south of mainland China around the Yangtze River. It can be found in sparse forests, stream sides, forested slopes along trails and mountains, sometimes at altitudes up to 1,700–3,100 meters , and regions of cultivation.

Connor could only stare at his friend, while his mind started to proses everything he had just heard. "How the hell did you?"

"Pure coincidence!" Dave replied, smiling at Connor. The Plum Blossom is my favorite flower.

"Greetings, humans."

"What the fuck?" Dave exclaimed, his eyes darting around the flower field.

"Up here." A low, but calm voice replied.

The two friends looked up and their eyes widened at what they saw. Hovering in above them, was a magnificent beast. A beast known for its incredible power. A beast that resembles great power. A dragon. A magnificent dragon was hovering above them. A Chinese dragon to be precise. The two friends could not believe what they were seeing.

"Alright, alright, alright," Dave said as he looked at the dragon. Turning around, he looked off into the far distance. It was like he was in a dream. Plum Blossom's as far as the eye could see. A beautiful art display. "Nature. Not beautiful, nor ugly." Letting out a sigh of relief, Dave positioned himself cross-legged in the field of Blossom's "If this is the afterlife," Dave said as he closed his-beautiful ocean blue eyes that were covered by his mask. "Then so be it. I could get used to this."

"Why are you so calm about all of this?" Connor asked his friend, while taking cautious glances at the dragon.

"Because I don't care," Dave replied, opening his eyes and glaring at Connor. "And neither should you."

"Greetings, Humans. I am The Primordial One. I watch over everything." The dragon said as it lowered itself to the ground, its hot breath touching the back of Dave's shirt.

"Wow, that feels nice." Dave commented, turning around to face the dragon. "What's up? Name's Dave. How ya doing?"

"Let's get straight down to business," Connor interrupted, standing in front of Dave and facing the humongous dragon directly. "What's going on? Why are we here, and not dead? And what do you want?"

The dragon let out a small chuckle. "Humans, as curious as ever." It let out a small sigh. "Your deaths were not intentionally, just know that."

"Our what weren't what?" Connor asked.

"You are here, because of me." The dragon sighed. "I have been a fool. While observing various universes, I made a grave mistake by accidentally touching yours, thus making that tree branch falling on you, and killing both of you."

"So you killed us?" Connor asked.

The dragon nodded.

"Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic!" Connor exclaimed, grabbing Dave by his collar and pulling him off the ground. "The Primordial One is a murder. And he murdered us! Isn't that great?"

"..Yes?" Dave replied unsurely.

"I am terribly sorry about all of this," the dragon sighed. "All I can do, is offer you solitude. You may live your lives peacefully," the dragon said. All of a sudden, its eyes widened and it nodded its head. "Or I can turn you into heroes."

Hearing this, Dave's ears perked up. "Heroes you say?" He asked, grinning slightly. "What do we have to do?"

The dragon looked at Dave and then at Connor. "I will sent you to two different universes. Universes that were 'created' by humans from your world. But you cannot go together. You must go alone."

"And why is that?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The outcome would be catastrophic," the dragon replied. "You will be sent to a world you are familiar with. "A world where you know what will happen, and how you can prevent somethings from happening." It looked at Connor. "I will begin with you."

The dragon opened its mouth and a sea of flames was sent hurling towards Connor. Connor had little time to react as the flames covered his body. And within seconds, Connor was gone.

"No! " Dave shouted, falling to his knees and holding his head. "Connor," he whispered, looking up at the dragon. "You bastard!"

"He is not dead, so do not worry." The dragon said as it looked at Dave. "This place is called a Nexus. You will return to this Nexus every week. For your body needs to regain its strength, lest it be lost forever. Remember that you are not dead, but you are not alive either. You will have to return." The dragon said as it opened its mouth. Flames spewed out of its enormous mouth, covering Dave's body in mere seconds. And within seconds he too, was gone.

Sighing to himself, The Primordial One positioned himself in the field of Plum Flowers, he closed his eyes and sighed to himself. "Brother," he said, looking up at the endless grey sky. "Your retribution is about to begin."


End file.
